


yellow.

by oiru



Series: honey and love songs. [6]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiru/pseuds/oiru
Summary: honey and sugary lemon slices.





	yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> finally, it's the last one. hope it didn't turn out that bad.

tyler says that josh's hair looks like goldenrod, a blade of honey between their shadows.  
josh tells him this year he is trying to learn from the moonflowers, be the brightest thing for miles.

_\- make them all wonder how you learned to glow when you’ve never even seen the light._ \- he says

yellow days are a safe haze, coating their hands in syrup. tyler's blood stays on the inside of his body. his skin actually does its job. everything is safe and sultry. there is lemonade without sugar. there is josh's messy mouth again. everything moves in reverse. there are candy necklaces. there are the sunflowers. there is the sunset they named after them.

tyler says yellow is the color of his wanting.  
he says,

_here is honey — eat._

lightning flashes so bright in tyler's eyes, like maybe he could find a little bit of god in josh's hands. heart fluttering so loud, not even entirely sure of when it grew its wings. sometimes things happen by mistake. like always catching josh's eye in a crowded room. didn’t really understand doing a double take 'til the first time tyler saw his face.  
josh asks, _\- what you have that the last boy didn’t?_  
tyler says _it’s easy._  
he never saw anything past black & white.

then there was josh.  
bleeding all this color tyler didn’t even know he was missing.

***

tyler asks josh if he has ever wondered what it would be like to hold a star in hand. would it be kinetic or potential energy, and what would it taste like.  
josh said something predictable like lemons and tyler said not everything yellow has to be the same.  
he said it’s probably more like macadamia nuts and almond milk.

***

so it’s spring and they’re ingesting dandelion seeds because this is far healthier than the smoke. so it’s spring and they’re tired of everybody setting their hearts on fire for fun.  
tyler says he’d stop fantasizing about arson and he'd leave his pyromaniac habits for this.   
josh tells him this isn’t safe, it’s more like drowning.

so it’s spring and tyler doesn’t want to sleep because now everything tastes like cherries. so it’s spring and he likes  
fantasizing about what josh’d look like with cherry blossom petals in his hair.  
it’s spring and all the poems tyler writes are about birds now, and everything that headed south for the winter is back.  
tyler says it's spring so maybe that’s why he never learned how to let go.  
it's spring and josh is making him forget that it’s actually winter outside.

tyler's got a ohio sized heart and josh is the bird that isn’t disappearing.

it’s spring and they're standing there while josh is wading through the water and telling tyler to come in and he is saying that he can’t swim and josh keeps chanting,

_i dare you, i dare you._

and they’re both like children that don’t know how to say no.  
it’s spring and tyler is jumping in and he is not drowning and maybe spring means magic.  
it's spring and they're standing there and josh tells tyler how he is scared to fall in love and tyler is chanting

_i dare you,_

_i dare you._


End file.
